1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor actuator and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 62-33691 discloses a prior-art example of a motor actuator. This motor actuator has a brush provided on an output gear which contacts a printed circuit board so as to conduct a circuit and turn the actuator. A power supply plate and connector pins for connection to the outside are connected to the printed circuit board.
This power supply plate and connector pins are connected by soldering, which therefore incurs labor time for connection. Moreover, since the power supply plate and connector pins are manufactured as separate items, such problems as increased numbers of parts and higher cost have been inevitable. Also, attaching the brush to the output gear takes time.